Morgana's heir and the truth
by Mortimer Riddle
Summary: The Great Hall's door open, in came a woman who was glaring hatred at the Headmaster of Hogwarts: Dumbledore. No one knew why she was there but it was clear that this woman would change the path everything was heading, but is it for the worse or the better? Dark Lord Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly bashing. Hermione Bashing. Demon Blaise, Demon Harry. Magician Neville. Veela Draco
1. Meeting the Queen, the truth

**I'm sorry guys but since I do not see myself turning back to this one anytime soon so I allowed Katlyn Belles to adopt this story, however I might continue later on. I just says this here so that it won't confuse anyone as to why she/he has a similar story on her/his account.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Queen, the truth.**

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table early one morning, Hermione had dragged him and Ron down as usual.

Ron and Hermione was arguing about it and that's when Harry, and it seemed only to be him, heard footsteps with high heels walking against the Great Hall's door.

Click, clack, click, clack... it sounded like someone was walking with determination, Harry looked up right when the Great Hall's door burst open and in walked... his mother?!

Everyone looked over to the figure that had just enter the hall, glaring dagger right at the Headmaster which had suddenly gone very pale and so had everyone at the staff table.

She wore a beautiful silver dress that at the front stopped just under her knees but on the back it went on down to the floor. The dress reached up and covered her hips, stomach and breast so tightly that they could see her curves clearly as day. She also wore a beautiful necklace of clear silver with golden diamonds. Her red hair reached down her back in beautiful waves.

The Slytherins stood up quickly and bowed down deeply, Harry felt that something deep inside him told him that he didn't need to do that but he didn't know why.

"So" spoke the woman, green eyes blazing with anger and power. "When would I know that Lily Evans nee Mortimer was killed by the dark lord? When was I to know that my nephew survived the killing curse?" she spoke in a cold voice but underneath it held knowledge that would make even Rowena Ravenclaw ashamed.

Many students and teachers looked at her confused but Dumbledore had once again paled, if possible even more.

"I see..." The woman said and then she looked around "Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Come with me, please" with those words she turned around and left the Great Hall.

Harry and Neville looked at each other confused and so did Draco and Blaise at their own table before they all four ran after the woman, when they was out from the Great Hall the doors closed with a bang and locked itself.

Dumbledore had quickly gotten up from his chair to the doors to try to open them, but that was impossible. Fear was written all over his face as he tried with all his might to open the doors.

The woman took them all to the room of requirements, passed the wall three times and when the door came forward she entered, she hadn't spoken one word to the four boys and they was getting worried.

When they entered the room there was a large couch there and a armchair. "Sit down on the couch, please" she said her voice was still awfully cold but there was also a hint of sadness in it now.

The students quickly did as told and sat down on the couch, the woman sat down slowly on the armchair, looking at them.

"Do you know who I am, all four of you?" she asked slowly.

Harry and Neville shook their heads but Blaise and Draco spoke "The Queen, Madam Mortimer" they said at the same time.

The queen sighed deeply "seems only those who grow up in the Wizarding world knows me, but I am surprise Neville's grandmother never spoke of me. Well, I will tell you all but first call me Rose, that's my name" she said.

"Yes. ma'am" they all four said.

"The reason why I took you all four is because of my sight, no I am no seer, I rather call myself daughter of both Faith and Death" she started to explain. "Let's start with you Blaise since you do not have so many bad things happen to you here" Rose said.

Blaise nodded slightly in agreement and Rose made a swing with her hand and Blaise started to glow red.

"Just as a thought, you have three blocks on you, dear. One in a magic block that is blocking 20% of your power away. The next block is your observant which is blocking away at least half..." Rose pause when Blaise face turned into anger and rage.

"I rely on my observant! It has saved me this far from getting raped by my own mother! Why is it blocked away?!" he said in a low whisper.

Rose sighed deeply "So you don't see the injustice done to Harry and the signs of abuse on both Neville and Harry."

Blaise fast looked at Neville and Harry with shock, but Draco shook his head "What is the last block?" he asked slowly, fearing the answer yet also curious.

"Shadow demon block, yes Blaise your father was a shadow demon, that is why your so observant and protective of the people that you have known in years however Shadow demons is also very rare creatures, the last Shadow demon appeared in the founders time and since then have never been seen" Rose explained and Blaise was shaking in rage.

Harry looked at Blaise and knew that Blaise will explode in anger soon so he fast got up and wrap his arms around Blaise, following his instinct which he didn't know where it came from, he pulled Blaise head close to his chest and stroke his hair.

"Potter what...?" Draco started but Neville covered his mouth and Draco glared at Neville.

Blaise was breathing deeply, he was so gone in his rage that he didn't see nor hear anything but he did feel the arms wrapping around him. He felt his head being pulled gently to a warm chest and he could smell a soft scent that made him calm down a little. Blaise then felt the hand in his hair which stroke his hair gently and slowly in a calming way.

Blaise closed his dark brown eyes slowly letting himself being taken by the relaxing aura of the person, he didn't know why but it felt like he had felt the same way before but from where, he didn't know.

"Blaise?" asked a female voice softly "Can you hear me?" the female asked and that's when he realize where he was and who he was leaning against. Blaise fast straighten himself, looking at Harry in shock but he did nod to the queen.

"I can take the blocks of you and it seems that I do not need to explain that you had found the one that can calm you down. That is the memory charms doing and Dumbledore's doing, the blocks is also Dumbledore's doing" Rose explained and Blaise smiled slightly.

"Please take the blocks away, I do not want them" said Blaise calmly.

Harry sat back down and Neville and Draco was staring at the other boys in shock.

Rose waved her hand and all three blocks flies off of Blaise and disappeared in small bangs.

Blaise sat back down after that, he felt the changes as he did, his eyes tingled making him be able to see more clearly of his surrounding, his hair grown shoulder-long and turned richly dark brown, his skin almost remained the same but he was a little brighter, as the skin of Egypt people.

Blaise looked down when he felt his nails tingled too and was shocked to see that his nails was very sharp but they hadn't changed in the shape.

Rose smiled at Blaise "You will get used to it, if I am not mistaken, you will be able to mix with the shadows so well that people will not be able to see you until you wish to be seen, your eyes will have the ability to see things no one else sees... though do not ask me what that is, I have no idea" she explained with a small laugh in her voice.

Blaise nodded and Rose slowly looked over to Neville.

"Neville Longbottom, when you was born you was a very magical talent boy which I had the honor to meet before I left for Egypt to get more knowledge of the Ancient Egypt's magic." Rose swing her hand and yet again 3 blocks was shown. "As I expected, you have 90% of your magical power blocked away. 70% of your bravely blocked away too. Last but not least your Magician power is blocked." Rose explained.

"Magician, My lady? Neville asked confused.

"Yes, a ancient Egypt form of Wizard. Only males can be Magician and they are very rare, every 100 year a Magician is born. Magician had such strong power that they need a staff to control it" Rose swing her hand once more and a staff appeared suddenly. It was violent with a dark violent crystal on the top. "This... is the focus given to me by one of the Egypt people. Earthly powers, and of course darkness, is on your command if you choose to accept your destiny. The staff will change according to your soul Neville. This form is just what the staffs last master had for soul and his name was Mahad. In fact I wouldn't be surprise that if you accept this staff and your destiny, Mahad will appear in your dreams to teach you all about it" Rose explained.

Neville smirked at that "I knew that something was wrong with me anyway. The hat told me I would do well in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but I didn't first believe him in Ravenclaw choice but now I know I would suit in Gryffindor if it wasn't for these blocks, take them away please?" Neville said and Rose was only to happy to do just that.

Later Neville would stand up and walk to the violet staff and slowly but gently took a soft grip on the staff.

The staff was at first not doing anything but then a wind picked up around Neville and the staff and the other could only watch as the staff changed form right in front of them. The wood turned completely black, it had a thick golden string going up from the bottom to the top, the string continue upwards forming a bowl that was like spider webs where a giant black crystal laid resting.

Neville also changed, it started with his body that grow more taller, he got more muscular than before, his robes changed, sure they was still black but they got golden detail into it. His hair grow slightly longer and much more royal. His eyes turned more darker but still the same innocent in them.

Neville sat back down on the couch with his staff over his laps.

Rose looked over to Draco and sighed "Draco dear, you are more... complex. Your whole family is Veela and Dumbledore knows this so when you entered this building he blocked your Veela away. Didn't you find it odd that first you wanted to be near Harry, know him, protect him and the next day here at Hogwarts you wanted nothing to do with him but to get him into trouble" asked Rose.

Draco sighed and looked away, trying to bring back the memories of when that started. Harry on the other hand had grown pale, he had been having the same feeling but when he came to Hogwarts it had changed to annoyance.

"It's true" Draco suddenly said after a long while, he slowly looked at Rose. "I was very confused, I mean, I was a month away from Harry, at the time I didn't know he was Harry. Anyway I was away a month and was going crazy and when I saw Harry with Ron my Veela side got angry and wanted to just enter where Harry was in the train and pull him away from Ron. But I held back, I was happy to see Harry once more which also had made my Veela side relax but when I offered my friendship to Harry he refused, I think I sounded like I wanted to choice his friends and I do not blame him for that. However, that's when it happen, I grow angry and I spoke words I would never had said if I was clear in my mind. When I was at Hogwarts, each time I tried to apologize what I had said the same thing happen, I would grow angry and say things I never meant to say. It was like I was under a spell" said Draco slowly, pulling words to say the truth but it was clear it was hard to do with the said spell activated.

Rose nodded, she glanced at Harry which was very pale. Clearly the grandfather figure for Harry had been crushed. Rose sighned and swinged her hand and looked at the blocks Draco had. "Draco, you have six spells. One is of course your Veela block, the next is the mate block along with a hate charm towards that person. There also exist hate charm towards anything that's isn't Pureblood. There is also 30% of your power blocked. These five is done by Dumbledore. The last is down by your own father which spelled you to join the Death Eaters when you comes of age." Rose said.

Draco's eyes darken "Take them away, they have no rights to do that, choosing my life!" Draco growled and Rose nodded and took them away.

Rose slowly looked at Harry afterwards and sighed. This is going to be last and hardest blow ever.

"Before we look at your blocks Harry, there are things you have to know, things you should had known from the very beginning. Lily, your mother was a pureblood, she was adopted into a muggle family because the wizarding world didn't know she was still alive. Lily was a Mortimer which also meant she was a princess, Albus knew this and acted as if she was a muggleborn. Even Lily thought she was one until they found out the truth but it was too late. Lily and I went to school together and in our last year we found out we was sisters, twins. Then I had to go to Egypt and heard nothing from her so I came back, thought she was not sending letters since she had a lot to do so I thought I did help her but when I came back I heard Lily died but her son survived. I searched for you and answers to questions I had. While I searched I found answers. Lily died protecting you, you was taken to a abused family even if Albus knew I was still alive. Harry, Albus do not want the Potter line to continue, he wants you as a weapon that is ready to face death" Rose said.

Harry was shaking in rage, Dumbledore didn't look at him anymore do that mean he was useless now? Harry shock his head "Tell me the blocks" he whispered.

Rose nodded and swings her hand, knowing that all trust Harry had for Dumbledore now was gone. While Rose was looking at the blocks and spells she couldn't help but gasp and pale.

"T-There..." Rose took a deep breath "There are six blocks on you and one potion in you. The potion and some blocks are I more afraid of what would happen if it stay on your person. There are also charms on you."

Harry paled even more and Neville gripped Harry's shoulder hard. Blaise tried to stop himself to not crawl up near Harry's feet and Draco's face turned angry but this was anger for Harry.

"The blocks are... 80% power block, however your power will leak out when facing Voldemort. You have 90% of your mind, intelligence and knowledge blocked away. A unknown second magic core are blocked completely, this one I fear what will happen when you comes of age. Demon-tongue are also completely blocked. Your true appearance are also blocked. Your Hell demon form and power are blocked." Rose took a deep breath trying to not go into rage. "These blocks is all done by Dumbledore when you was taken to your so called family."

Harry fast stood up and tried not to scream in rage, he looked at Rose waiting for the rest.

"The charms are... Forced friendship with both Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Hatred for Slytherin. Charmed to encourage muggle hatred at you. Loyalty and respect towards Dumbledore. All done by your friends and Dumbledore. The last is a Love Potion that is pointing towards Ginny Weasley." Rose said.

"Take them away! I had it! I had it with them trying to control my life, they have done just that since I entered this castle!" Harry shouted and Rose swing her hand quickly, not wanting to be the one in the way of Harry when he was anger if he inheritance anything of Lily in that, since she was called 'Demon' when she turned this angry.

Harry felt himself changes when he had finish his sentence, his robes even changed to his shock. He heard a scream from his scar and next minute the scar was gone along with the scream, his hair growled down to his waist, a bat-like pair of black wings appeared on his back as a devils tail got out too. His clothes changed into black leather pants and a black vest. He wore black leather boots too. His body was more handsome looking and strong, he could even taste his power in the air. He hadn't even realize he had sat down in the air and closed his eyes when the changes happen but when he did open his eyes he saw three shocked faces.

"Of course, Hell demon, they are prince of the demon world" said Rose happily, "Doesn't meant they all are evil. So... what is your real name anyway? I am sure Demon's choice their own names."

Harry or the boy smirked "Indeed, I'm Hades."

"Well Hades, what for punishment do you think you want to give the people in the Great Hall?" Rose asked with a smirk.

Hades slowly sat down on the couch, floating downwards, while his head was titled to the side, seeming to concentrate on something. Suddenly seven books appeared out of nothing, those books spins around each other slowly until a bag appeared and they neatly was stocked into the bag.

"Let them read the truth and the future, how it would become if you hadn't stepped in Rose. Tell them nothing of what will happen in the books, just about the betrayals and I know for certain that Dumbledore have been paying Ron and Hermione to keep a eye on me" Hades said.

Rose smiled "nice idea, and it good that I gave letters to the children's parents and the ministry to come here to learn things. Now they will learn more then just a few things but many things."


	2. In fact they are far safer then what you

**A/N: I take in Gandalf, Legolas, Gimil and Aragorn from Lord of the Rings. There are things about them that makes me certain that it is a good idea to bring them in. Why you will understand later.**

Chapter 2: **In fact they are far safer then what you are about to be!**

Luna sat in the Great Hall, looking as Dumbledore still trying to open the doors, while the other teachers are very confused as to why Hogwarts wasn't answering to him. Has he lost his job as the Headmaster? Why had the Queen been here? Why did she just take four students and closed the door to the rest of them?

These and many more went through Luna's head as Dumbledore sat down on his chair, both very scared of something and very tired.

Then, a deep voice was heard from behind the door seeming to be speaking with the door and this made other student snicker but Luna paid close attention.

"Please, Soul of Hogwarts, we all came in the Queen's request. Will you open up for us?" the man spoke and then the gates open slowly and in came other wizards and witches. They were parents to every children in the Great Hall. Luna's father even came to her and sat down beside her, even the Minister Fudge entered the hall.

However Luna was more interesting in the four people that entered the hall last and the doors closed on them.

An old man with a staff. He had a tall pointed white hat, a long white cloak, a silver scarf over which a white beard hung down below his waist, and immense white boots. His twinkling blue eyes looked at them all with joy, it almost if he was brother to Albus Dumbledore.

The other was a man... wait... Luna looked closely and suddenly she paled. Not only was the Queen of Wizarding World here but the King of Gondor, of the Muggles here?

Luna quickly looked at the sort man that was a dwarf, it was Gimil and the other could only be Legolas, Prince of Mirkwoods, of the wooden elves. Luna felt very dizzy after she realize this.

"What is this!?" shouted Dumbledore and stood up "This can't be, I am the Headmaster here and the damn door won't open for me!"

The school suddenly started to shake and Legolas fast ran over to a wall and whisper words in a language no one understood.

The old man looked over to Dumbledore.

"If you ever get to have another chance being a Headmaster, you got to know one thing.

A great power have been sleeping here in years.

The coming of new people will be like small stone that starts on ever lands in the mountains."

"In one way you have not change, my friend" Aragorn said gently and the old man leaned against him to hear what he had to say.

"You still speaks in riddles."

They both laughed a little at that.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happen since the Elder days... or two, maybe even three or four. Who knows?" asked the old man with a smile.

The old man then looked over to the said Headmaster. "So stop your whining Master Wizard. Draco, Blaise, Harry and Neville are quite safe..." started the old man and walked towards the walls where a chair appeared and he sat down. "In fact they are far safer then what you are about to be!"

"If I knew Gandalf goes grymp on the old one at that chair, I would rather be back home" said Gimil.

"Not I..." said Legolas as he walked over. "It will be nice, to see that old man get what he deserves."

They two looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Gandalf?" came the queen's voice.


	3. Expected

Chapter Three: **Expected.**

Minevra Mcgonagall had expected that Rose Mortimer, currently the queen of Wizarding world and have been that since hers parents was killed and her sister ran away to marry James Potter.

Minevra was glaring coldly at the Headmaster, he had promise her that he would talk to Rose Mortimer about Harry the next day after he had left the boy on the doorstep. He had promise so much but it seems that all those promises was squashed and turned into something else and if Minevra was right, which she wished she wouldn't be, those promises was just words so get things going his way.

That's when the door open and parents after parents entered the room. Madam Longbottom looked around for Neville. What Minevra didn't expect was to see such angry and disappointment on the old woman's face. This made Minevra wonder if Madam Longbottom had anything to do with what she heard on the opening fest on the first year that she overheard of what Neville had told the other students.

Minevra made a metal note to speak to Neville about it when she got the chance. The next was Lady Zabini that looked around the room. As normal was she a life-breathing sight, but Minevra thought that she could have dressed more better then such slutty clothes she wore now. (I leave it to your imagination on what she is wearing).

Minevra saw rage on Lucius Malfoy's face and worries on Narcissa Malfoy's face. This cost Minevra to wonder of Mr. Malfoy has anything to do with why Draco Malfoy got taken with Queen Rose.

"What is this!?" shouted Dumbledore and stood up from his chair. "This can't be, I am the Headmaster here and the damn door won't open for me!"

Minevra looked at Dumbledore with a frown but she hadn't the time to comment on that since the whole school started to shake, like if it didn't agree with the Headmaster which shocked Minevra. The next moment she knew was a beautiful man that ran past her to the walls and whisper in a tounge that she didn't know existed.

A few moment later the shaking came to a stop and a very old man looked over to Dumbledore. His sparkling blue eyes showed powers even beyond the Headmasters level. This was noticed by everyone in the room and even Dumbledore got sweat going down his forehead, even if it didn't show that from long distance.

"If you ever get to have another chance being a Headmaster, you got to know one thing. A great power have been sleeping here in years. The coming of new people will be like small stone that starts on ever lands in the mountains."

"In one way you have not change, my friend" a younger man with brown hair said gently and the old man leaned against him to hear what he had to say.

"You still speaks in riddles."

They both laughed a little at that.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happen since the Elder days... or two, maybe even three or four. Who knows?" asked the old man with a smile.

The old man then looked at the said Headmaster, with a knowing look and mild annoyance. "So stop your whining Master Wizard. Draco, Blaise, Harry and Neville are quite safe..." started the old man and walked towards the walls where a chair appeared, a chair made of pure white marble stone and as he sat down he said. "In fact they are far safer then what you are about to be!"

"If I knew Gandalf goes grumpy on the old one at that chair, I would rather be back home" said a dwarf.

"Not I..." said beautiful man as he walked past Minevra. "It will be nice, to see that old man get what he deserves."

They two looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Gandalf?" came the queen's voice from the doors, this cost everyone in the room to look over. Almost every jaw dropped at the sight of the four students that had left the hall.

Draco Malfoy was the only one that looked like he used to but with a light in his eyes that hadn't been there since the first year. He glared at his own father and then almost wanted to attack the Headmaster but Blaise stopped him, thanks to a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Blaise Zabini's appearance was much more royal and dark looking then normal. His hair was richly brown that went down to his shoulder. His dark brown eyes looked around however when his eyes landed on his own mother a sneer appeared on his face, telling a story that for now was a huge mystery for everyone in the Great Hall.

Neville Longbottom had also changed quite a bit. His body had grow more taller and he got more muscular than before. His robes had also changed, sure they was still black but they got golden detail into it. His hair had grown slightly longer and much more royal. His eyes had turned more darkly than before but still held the same innocent in them.

The last one which could only be Harry Potter was completel different. His hair was waist long, completely black but when the halls light shines onto it, it shows hints of red in it. Making Harry's hair beautiful but deadly. The scar on his forehead was completely gone. His eyes was not Lily's crystal green color but more like the Killer Curse's color. His clothes had changed into black leather pants and a black vest. He wore black leather boots too. His body was more handsome looking and strong.

Over Harry's shoulder he held a green bagpack filled with something and it seemed like he was able to ignore the looks he was getting much better now then before, if staring straight at the walls was anything to go by.

"Gandalf, I am happy that you and your trusted friends could come since we are going to need your wisdom and knowledge for this one" said Rose with a smile to the old man that everyone now know as Gandalf.

"Now for the rest of you all, there is a few things I am going to say." Rose turned to the students and then claps her hands. White scarfs appeared on everyone in the room, however when she clapped once more some of the white scarf turned completely red.

Pansy's shriek came over the whole hall when hers scarf turned red and those near her covered theirs ears. "Gryffindor colors! Why Gryffindor colors!?"

"Because young one" said Rose coldly. "You lies and curropting people to get what you want. If I am not mistaken you started to curropt Draco Malfoy to the point that he didn't know what to do with you. He feels pushed and forced by you so shut up and sit down."

"Oh Harry we..." started Hermione which had also a red scarf and Ron was just beside her, they tried to come near Harry but Rose stepped between them, giving a stern glare.

"You have no right to talk to my nephew. Not after what you did and I am sure we will be reading all about that. This is why I asked Gandalf for his wisdom, I must self admit that Dumbledore here and you two made it seems like nothing was wrong but you messed it up in fourth year." Rose explained in a very cold way that ran chills down every students spin.

The Weasley twins stared at theirs brothers and so did Charlie and Bill along with Percy. Molly was completely red in her face, she too had a red scarf and she thought that Rose didn't see that but she did.

"And pray tell me that what I heard from Gringotts about the Potter's vault isn't coming from you Molly Weasly. Stealing money? Taking Heirlooms that didn't belong to you and even tried to give Ginny a weeding ring that only Harry himself could give?" said Rose angrily.

"And then we shall not speak about your daughter! She gave Harry Love potions every year! However since Harry was immune to it up until fifth year I will thank all of the gods for that!" said Rose with a harsh glare at both of the only girls in the Weasley household.

Rose then turned to look at Madam Bones and Ministry Fudge. "There also things I like for the Ministry to know which will appear in time. Also, dear Students and Parents and of course Ministry himself. We are going to read about your dear saviors,which he isn't going to be yours anymore if I have anything to say to it. Anyway we are going to read about his life and future that is if I haven't had enough of you trying to control his and his friends life!"

"Draco has never been Harry's friend" shriek Pansy. "The moment they saw each other they..."

"Try to finish that sentence Pansy Parkinson" said a very cold voice from behind the queen. Rose turned slightly to look at a clearly pissed off Hades.

Pansy swallowed hard and tried to cower away from the ice cold glare that came from, for her still, Harry's killer curse colored eyes.

"Now before I get very pissed off with you all jumping to conclusions before asking me about it, why don't we start with the first damn book?" Hades said very coldly that it send chills down everyone's back.

Minevra McGonagall slowly stood up from her sit. "I agree, may I start the first chapter, Mr. Potter?"

Hades nodded slightly and took of his bagpack and took out the first book from the bag and handed it to Minevra, afterwards he took Draco's hand and sat down on a couch that Rose had transfigured into.

Blaise and Neville went to their own seats, Neville sat down on a armchair near Hades couch and Blaise sat down on a pillow by Hades feets and stared at the book in Minevra's hands.


	4. Horrible family, wait what!

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry for the long damn waiting, lot to do and a dog needs attention along with babysitting two of my sister daughters and then when I read what I had wrote before, I wasn't happy with it and started all over. It was one heck of a time I will tell you that so I didn't have much time to continue on the chapter as I would have liked. So now you all knows why it was such a damn long waiting so here is the next chapter... FINALLY!**

Chapter four: **Horrible family, wait what?!**

I, Minerva McGonagall, have never seen the Great Hall turn this quiet in all my years at Hogwarts. Even Professor Umbridge knew better then to argue with the queen about what is truth or not.

I looked closely at the house tables and families. The Gryffindors seemed very confused about different things and clearly looked for answers which was in my hands at the moment. Precy, Arthur, Bill and Charlie was glaring daggers at Molly, Ginny and Ron. Arthurs looked at them that told everyone that he and his household will have a family meeting later on.

I looked over at the Ravenclaw table which surprisingly enough, I was meet with Luna Lovegoods knowing look, telling me that she knew this would happen. This cost me to wonder if she was a seer.

I looked at the Hufflepuff table and saw ashamed looks on everyone from Harrys year and up. I wonder why this was so, but knew all my answers to these questions would come later on.

I looked over to the Slytherin table which was glaring coldly at Pansy Parkinsson, not that I blame them.

I shook my head and cleared my throat and started to read, getting everyones attentions. The most powerfulest attentions I got was that of Gandalf and Blaise Zabinis.

**"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Chapter one: The boy who lived."**

**"Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

"Gosh Fred" said George suddenly with a confused look which got the beautiful man, which I have yet to know the name of, to look at George confused. "What kind of nonsense is it that they don't hold onto?" asked George.

"I dunno, shall we ask?" Fred asked and looked over at Harry/Hades which was strocking Blaise hair which had a frown on his face but relaxed to Harry/Hades touch.

Both the Weasley twins looked at Harry/Hades for any signs of the old Harry that they knew in him but found none.

"Nah" said both to each other which got the beautiful man to chuckle.

**"Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man withhardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache."**

"What is he? A ballon?" asked Jorden and I had to force down a smile.

"A beefy orc?" asked the dwarf confused.

"Nah" said Harry/Hades suddenly and looked up "I call him a walrus."

This cost almost everyone in the Great Hall to burst out laughing. Even I had a big smile and looked over to Professor Snape which had a huge frown on his face. This cost me to swallow hard, what could have cost Snape of all people to have that frown?

I cleared my throat once again and continue reading.

**"Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and hadnearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craningover garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**

"I dunno..." said Neville suddenly and everyone looked over, what have Neville to do with Harry/Hades life this early? "Is it in a bad or good way?" he asked then.

"Bad way..." said Harry/Hades.

"Please explain how it can be a bad thing, Hades?" asked Draco confused. This cost everyone to blanch, why did Draco call Harry, Hades?.

"Let just say, Dudley is as much finer as Voldemort is good." said the newly called Hades.

"That isn't good" said Blaise with a growl and Gandalf could only nod. However Gandalf and I did glance to Dumbledore which was very pale in his chair and mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something but couldn't and that was when it clicked for me. He was under a silence charm, but who was it that cast that spell? I shook my head knowing that I would get to know that part sooner or later too.

**"The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."**

Susan Bones raised her eyebrow in interest but said nothing.

**"Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be."**

This cost everyone that knew James Potter when he was alive to growl, in fact the only one that didn't was Severus Snape but he had a big reason not to.

**"The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

Hades mumbled something where he sat but only those near heard clearly what he said but those three said nothing but just nodded.

**"When Mr. And Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,"**

"Most boring tie?" asked Madam Bones which seemed to have swallowed something awful.

Even Lucius Malfoy seemed as if he had been force feeded a skele-grow potion.

Severus Snape seemed as if he had heard wrong and needed to take a double look at me to confirm that he heard right.

In fact the only one that didn't seem to get what they all was thinking was Minister Fudge.

**"and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair."**

The students stared at the book, they didn't want to be wrestled into anything and felt sympathy for the child.

"Ah, it most be because he is very hungry" said Molly in a cooed voice.

"Wait?" said Neville suprised and looks at Hades. "Is it... that day, Hades?" asked Neville.

Hades did nod and looked up at the enchanted roof.

**"None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke, " chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. "**

"WHAT!" shouted Madam Pompfrey."What about scolds and such for throwing food at the walls?!"

Hades seemed to have swallowed a lemon and then made his best impress on Petunia Dursley which got the twins to roar in laughter. "My Duddykins can't do anything wrong, everything he does is perfect! He is a miracle child..." Hades suddenly frowned "He belongs under my foot!" he ended with.

Many students laughted but the parents was not amused, they started to wonder if what the Minister and the newspapers said about Harry was true but that was just 0,5 % of doubts about that.

"HARRY!" snapped Hermione sharply.

"Mrs Granger can shut hers mouth since she knows nothing about my... or shall I say my surposse cousin's personality" said Hades coldly.

"But mate, you..." Ron was not able to say anything else since he got a blank look.

"i am not your friend anymore Ronald Weasley." he said blankly as a growl came from Blaise which made everyone but Hades to jump. Hades just started to strock Blaise's hair again and calmed him down.

**"He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map."**

Some students looked over at me and smiled and I raised a eyebrow at them only.

**"For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light."**

Snape snorted suddenly, trying to cover up a laughter. In fact I couldn't blame him, 'Trick of the light' honestly?

**"Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. s he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else."**

Everyone leaned forwards slowly to hear what was driving drills away from the Walrus's mind.

**"As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the get ups you saw on young people!"**

"It is a saying, Mr. Dursley..." cooed Draco Mafloy like if he was talking to a five years old and Mr. Malfoy seemed to have been hit really hard. Mrs Malfoy looked at Draco confused. "That before judging a person by appearances, take a look in the mirror" he added.

The Weasley twins stared and Draco a few seconds before roaring in laughter.

"Too true" said Arthur with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

**"He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!"**

Almost every adult shook their heads at the man.

"Why yes, the nerve of him" started Fred angrily.

"The nerve of him to just jump to conclusions and be enrage for something simple as clothes" said George.

**"But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... Yes, that would be it."**

"Really trying to avoid seeing the magical part?" asked Daphne suddenly and Hades nodded. Daphne frowned slightly, she might be known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin but even she had emotions.

**"The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he mighthave found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped over head."**

"Idiots, stupid muggles, it's not that rare sight" said Mr Malfoy annoyed.

"It is" snapped Hermione, clearly haven't got the signs that no one wanted to hear what she had to say according to Harry's life and the red scarf around hers neck, which wouldn't come off, made that go up to the roof. "Owls normaly in the muggle world never goes out during the day, so by having a million of them flying over head is the rarest thing we had in the muggle world!" she continued like nothing was wrong.

"Erm, hate to disappoint you Miss Granger, but I am sure that there is more rare things happening in the world and the owls aren't on the highest list" said Hades cooly, clearly wondering if she got the signs yet that he didn't really wanna hear hers voice.

Hermione ducked her head down, she was surppose to be the most talent girl I ever known but she can be pretty mad about all the knowledge she has and not in a good way.

I frowned but returned to read the book after that outburst from Hermione, I do not know where to place her anymore.

**"Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more."**

Minister Fudge nodded to the shouting, clearly thinking that is the best way to do things.

"Idiot" said Snape suddenly "You can get a lot of things done with a low voice then shouting" he continued.

"Erm, Professor" said Hades suddenly "You are talking to someone that at least shouts most of the day then talking."

Snape blinked a few times in shock but then looks at Hades with a frown, I wonder why.

**"He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery."**

Ron whimpers at the word 'bun'.

"Honestly Ron" started Hermione, "have you a bottomless hole to stomach?"

"But Hermione! It is a bun! And bun means FOOD!" said Ron with a whimper.

I cleared my throat and stared at the two which got them to quiet down, I happily started to read once more when they got silent.

**"He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy."**

Almost everyone at the hall whisper the word "Good".

**"This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry" Mr. Dursley stopped dead."**

Many suddenly throwed pity and sympathic looks at Hades but said person stared up at the enchanted roof, ignoring the looks he got.

However Neville had enough with the looks which he had seen at least three or five times each year and stood up, a staff appearing in his hand. The staff was completely black with thick golden string going up from the bottom to the top, the string continue upwards forming a bowl that was like spider webs where a giant black crystal laid resting.

Neville smashed the staffs bottom on the floor which cost a wave of energy to almost knock everyone down from their seats.

"I had it, you all looks at him either in pity, adore, awe or disgust. Pity for him when his parents are mention since you know them from your parents! Adore when he only past you on the hallway or in class. Awe when he has done something great and impossible. The last one is what pisses me off even more and that is the disgust. You look at him that way when he make the little slip that cost us points but you never bother to ask him about it! You take a look at him and jump to conclusion and then what? Attacking him when he has his back turned?"

Neville shock his head in sadness "I pity you guys for never taking a chance to get to know the real Harry" he sat down, staff lying across his legs.

I for once had been so shocked that I had dropped the book, Snape blinked and looked at his table but saw that they was also shocked at what they heard. Me and Snape then looked at each other and then at the other three tables which I saw a lot of ashamed and downright disgusted looks.

I couldn't even believe that my Lions was also this way, I cleared my throat and looks at Neville. "Do we read about this in the book?" I asked.

"We will" Hades answered me "The time when you found Neville and then me and Hermione and lost those 150 points" he said and I looked stunned at what I heard but then shook my head and wonder what I did wrong with my Lions and I see that the other two Heads of house thinking the same thing with their Ravens and Badgers.

**"Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind."**

Theodore Nott had raised a eyebrow at the rush but then he shock his head at the changing his mind part.

**"He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... No, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry."**

Mr Nott's jaw fell and I had to force my laughter down since it was the first time I have seen such emotion on his face. I was also glad that he sat with a white scarf around his neck.

"Please tell me he is joking" said Mr Nott to Hades with eyes widen but Hades shook his head and Mr Nott seemed like he wanted to smash his head into something.

**"He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her ... if he'd had a sister like that... But all the same, those people in cloaks... "**

"What is wrong with him and clocks?" asked Daphne suddenly.

"Oh nothing is wrong.. just he doesn't like old fashion and freaks" said Hades with a shurg.

Snape seems like he had been slapped and I couldn't blame him, the word 'freak' was said in such hatred from Hades that it is a miracle that he hadn't snapped.

**"He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry, " he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell."**

"sorry?! Did he just say sorry?" asked Rose completely in shock.

"Well that Walrus has some manners at least" said the dwarf with a shurg.

"which will soon be squashed to pieces" added Hades with a sigh.

This cost everyone in the Great Hall to look at him with worry.

**"It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare,"**

"Flitwick, was that you?" asked Jorden with a smirk which cost the short professor to blush and nod.

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. "**

"and that man was huge!" said Flitwick with a grin. "Still can't believe that I was able to get my arms around him." he added as a after thought.

This cost the hall to snicker and I couldn't help but smirk at it and Snape just shook his head with a smile on his lips.

**"Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought hehad been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."**

Jorden and the Weasley twins almost fell of their chairs with shock and the other looked at the book in my hands with shock too.

**"As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood... was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes."**

"Go McGonagall!" shouted the Twins happily and I just gave them a stern look.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered."**

"Nope, simply Proffessor McGonagall behavior" said almost every student in the hall, but the Slytherins.

Miss Greengrass suddenly stood up from her chair beside Pansy, "Excouse me Proffessor, I am just changing seat since I can't bear sitting beside a liar and traitor" she said and turned her heels and walked against Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy.

"Are it okay if I sit here?" She asked gently but her voice was empty from any feelings she might had.

Mr. Malfoy looked up at her and nodded as he moved a bit closer to Mr. Potter and made room for Miss Greengrass beside him.

Miss Greengrass smiled softly and sat down beside Mr. Malfoy and then she looked at me with her icy blue eyes.

**"Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife."**

Molly nodded sharply. "As it should be..."

"Molly..." said Arthur coldy "You just shut your mouth until we have a huge talk according to your money stealing from Mr. Potter's family vault!" he said sharply which got Molly to pale.

**"Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!")."**

Many grown up sighed deeply at the new word and Hades made it worse by saying: "And that word he will use a lot in his life."

**"Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers every where have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable toexplain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern. " The newscaster allowed himself a grin."**

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" "Well, Ted, " said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night to night. "**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... **

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" groaned Snape suddenly which made everyone look over shocked. "I mean that... Walrus with no brain whatsoever put everything together" he said.

"Uhm Professor" said Blaise, leaning back against Hades legs softly. "You forgetting, he knew about our world from the start."

Snape huffed but he couldn't say anything against that.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. "No, " she said sharply. "Why?"**

"Call your temper dear" said Molly with a smile.

The four boys that had left with the queen before just looked at each other. I wonder if they have been talking on the way down here and got to know each other a bit.

**"Funny stuff on the news, " Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... Shooting stars... And there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today... " "So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. "Well, I just thought... Maybe... It was something to do with... You know... Her crowd. "**

Silence was met by the end and the beautiful man shook his head. "It's a wonder what jelousy can make people do" he said.

Hades looked over at the man with interest. "You got it right on the spot mister."

"The name is Legolas of the Mirkwood." he said with a nod.

"I do not like where this is heading" said Gandalf suddenly. "And if I know Rose's way of saying my wisedom is needed, I won't like it one bit."

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter. " He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" "I suppose so, " said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. "What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me. ""Oh, yes, " said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree. "**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... If it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. **

A growl was heard and I had to look up at Hades and I froze in place. Instead of Lily's beautiful green eyes there was bloodred eyes instead. Hades eyes was glaring hardly at the book.

Draco looked over at Hades and quickly got his hands on Hades cheeks and forced him to look at him.

The next thing Draco did took me by shock and so did all the rest, Draco kissed Hades on the lips to distract him.

Whatever happened after that was covered by blackness and I looked down at a smirking Blaise Zabini.

"Professor..." he said, the smirk playing on his lips "The book".

I shook my head and turned back to read, but I did hear Gandalf's and Legolas laughter.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over inhis mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was.**

A lot of students looked at each other, they didn't know what to think.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owlsswooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. **

"Gezz, Professor, how can you sit like that all day long?" asked a Hufflepuff.

"It comes with practice" I said simply and then laughter was heard from the blackness which disappeared like smoke.

"The Maruders?" asked Hades with a grin and I had to nod to that.

"A huge of touble, those four" I said.

Snape grunted a bit as if agreeing with what I said and I knew he would.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by thesilver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, andsparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. **

I narrowed my eyes much like that day but this time for a completely different reason. If only I had known that he would lie to me, then I wouldn't have backed down so quickly.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

Neville grumbled something quietly to his friends which they nodded too.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known. "He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flickedit open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. **

"Wow!" said the weasley twins and Jordan. "Even if he is a lying old man, he does have some impressive things" Jordan said. To this we all had to agree, even the Malfoys agreed.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pin pricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. **

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able tosee anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. **

**He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall. "He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. **

Many students looked at me with raised eyebrows but I clenced my lips in a thin line. I was still beating me up for not noticing that something was completely wrong with the headmaster.

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly. "**

"That..." said Hades softly "Plus almost every student above first year knows your cat form by heart".

I had to blush at that since it was true.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day, " said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here. "Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right, " she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. " She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... Shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense. ""You can't blame them, " said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years. "**

**"I know that, " said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors. . "She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seemsto have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?""It certainly seems so, " said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" "A what?" "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of" "No, thank you, " said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone - " "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:Voldemort. " Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

I sighed deeply, so many things I wanted to say but I didn't get the chance.

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who. ' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name. "I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of. " "You flatter me, " said Dumbledore calmly.**

**"Voldemort had powers I will never have. ""Only because you're too - well - noble to use them. " "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs. "Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying, " she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus... "**

Hades let out a sad smile clearly happy that someone cared about his parents then just him.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know... " he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that'swhy he's gone. Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... All the people he's killed... He couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... Of all the things to stop him... But how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" "We can only guess, " said Dumbledore. "We may never know. "**

"Ah but you did know" said Gandalf suddenly making everyone look at him. Albus was sweating a lot by now, all his plans was falling apart quickly. "The actions you showing speaks volume and just looking at you now shows that you know a lot more."

I stared at Albus, I do not believe I just heard that. But as I heard it so did everyone else and the trust in Albus falls apart quickly.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. **

**It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. I tmust have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes, " said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" "I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now. "**

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" shouted Snape suddenly and this cost me to almost drop the book. Never in my life had Snape shouted out Albus whole name like that.

"To his Aunt and Uncle?!" Snape stood up and glared furious at Albus and I now know that something was completely wrong.

"I told you what they was like! I told you that they hated Magical people! Being Pureblood, Halfblood and Muggleborn alike!" Snapes furious seems to take the better of him that he didn't notice that everyone was looking at him in shock.

The Pureblood seemed to get a idea why Snape was furious, could Harry had been beaten at the house that they all was made to believe that he was treated like a prince?

`"I told you what happened with Lily on hers last year, last time she was Home! And you promised me, you promised me to not put him there and you went being my back?!" he was still shouting.

Neville slowly stood up and walked across the room while Snape was shouting at Albus and when Snape tried to calm down some, he took a grip on Snapes elbow and lead him to the other. Daphne smiled and made room for Snape so he could sit with his godson.

I on the other hand frowned at Albus who now looks like he have seen a ghost.

**You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here! And what about his Aunt, Aunt Rose!"**

**"It's the best place for him, " said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older and I will talk to Aunt Rose about it. I've written them a letter. "**

"Sure, write them a letter" snapped Snape and Hades at the sametime. They looked at each other but Hades made a sign for Snape to continue instead of him. "What for different would it make? No no different, the only different it would make is to make it worse" he said with a frown.

"Beside..." said Hades softly "its not like I would ever be able to read it."

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly, " said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" **

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

"Ewww!" said Hades "I will never be under Albus to-many-names Dumbledores clothes!"

This made all adults and the seventh years choke on their breath a bit, clearly knowing what Hades meant but the others was confused.

**"Hagrid's bringing him. " "You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" "I would trust Hagrid with my life, " said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, " said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them.**

**It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid, " said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit, " said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir. "**

"Sirius Black is a criminal! why shall he lend out motorcycles when he wants Harry dead?" asked Fudge confused.

"Perhaps there is more to the story then what you know, Ministry" said Neville as he looked straight ahead.

**"No problems, were there?" "No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol. "**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, wasa baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

I looked up and saw many students looks at Hades where he was looking at the enchanted roof. I frowned, wondering if this attention was getting on Hades nerves and if it does I really hope that it won't come to that.

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes, " said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

Gandalf shook his head and a sad look come over his face, showing more sadness then Albus did that day. "That was a way to not get bombed with questions and interfearings to do what he wanted".

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

A lot of the purebloods growled slightly, whispers of 'tenent amici propinqui, familiares tenere arctius' which meant in the english landguage. 'hold friends close, hold family closer.'

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry, " sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles - " "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found, " Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. **

"I'm sorry Hagrid" I said with a blush "Didn't mean to sound so mean."

"It's okay, I understand professor" said Hagrid.

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

Jaws dropped, no one had ever been able to get the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes away and here is Harry, just one years old and have been able to do just that, unbelievable.

**"Well, " said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and jointhe celebrations. ""Yeah, " said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir. "Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall, " said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

Parents and students alike had to chuckle at the reply.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. **

**He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry, " he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **

"Of course!" said Snape briskly "You knew he was going to need it."

Hades just shook his head and sighed.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen.**

**Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... **

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"And that is the first chapter and already you have some things against you Albus" I said briskly and put the book down on the table.


	5. The honorable snap

**A/N: Hello everyone! Since I got back from all the things that needed me quickly enough I will add this chapter, was thinking to wait a while longer but never mind that. This will have a huge twist on things with both Nevilles, Hades, Blaises and Dracos life. In fact they are going to remember a life before they even was demons and magical... I will not tell more but it is pretty interesting.**

**I still do not know why I added a few things in this chapter that I wasn't suppose to add so I am a bit puzzled myself but what the hell! I will come up with something to explain those things as I go along with the chapter.**

**Anyway here is the chapter and hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter five: The honorable snap

Neville P.O.V.

I looked at all the students and parents in the Great Hall. I could see that some is slightly opening themselves up to that, maybe, Hades wasn't a liar since liar wouldn't lay out his whole life for them to read all his secrets and feelings.

I shook my head and waved my hand against the book, not realizing that I did wandless magic until the book came flying at me. I forced my shock down since I knew that I would be more powerful but I never thought that I would be this strong.

As the book landed on my laps I felt a soothing aura from the staff, I raised my eyebrow at the staff until I remember what the Queen told me about it. The soothing aura could have come from the Magician before me, Mahad.

I open the book slowly to the right chapter and looked at Hades at the corner of my eyes. "If you do not mind, I like to read next" I said calmly.

Hades smirked "I wouldn't have it any other way, beside you know more about this chapter then what I told my so called friends" at this I saw him glare at Ron and Hermione.

I chuckled and nodded with a smirk on my own lips that's until my Aunt suddenly stood up and looked at me with disappointment in her eyes. I had to force down a growl but Blaise did growl at her which got her to hesitate but it was only a few second before she open her mouth.

"I am disappointed in you, Neville. You take Mr. Potter from his friends, filling him with lies..." she started but Hades suddenly stood up.

"Mrs. Longbottom" he said coldly his demon power coming back covering him in a green aura. "I can see between lies and truth and right now, you was just trying to lie against Neville. You, Mrs. Longbottom have done enough wounds on him as it is so sit down and shut your mouth." Hades said coldly.

If I hadn't look close at Hades face at that moment, I wouldn't have notice that his eyes had gone cat-like but icy cold. Mrs. Longbottom seem to have seen it to so she sat down but glared dagger at me.

I shivered but started to read anyway.

**"Chapter two: The Vanishing Glass.**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive has hardly changed at all."**

Hades grimaced "does it ever?" he asked quietly.

"Did it really not change at all?" asked Lucius surprisingly.

Hades shrugs "Just the pictures" he said and looked at the enchanted roof again. I couldn't help but follow where he was looking, my eyes widen when I saw some kind of shadow moving out from my eye sight and then I couldn't find it again.

I swallowed but considered not to show the other that I had seen that and started to read again.

**"The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens, **_that was decorated so well that it was glowing with inviting and warmth_**, and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls."**

Suddenly one hand shot up and it was a first year ravenclaw and I had to chuckle.

"Yes, Mrs. Young?" asked McGonagall.

"I was wondering... since the decoration wasn't in the first chapter... who did the garden?" she asked right after that and many Ravenclaws eyebrows shot up, they haven't noticed that different.

"Ah..." Hades said with a smile "That would be me" he said as his eyes looked up at the roof again, frowning.

I couldn't help but also wonder who the shadow figure at the roof was but kept my silence.

**"Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets..."**

I choked on my laughter but I couldn't help but chuckle but I wasn't the only one that laughed at the description of the boy. I even heard a deep chuckle from the floor and I looked down at Blaise.

A blush covered my cheeks as I saw him holding a hand over his mouth, eyes sparkling with laughter and he was leaning backwards at Hades legs to balance himself.

I shock my head and quickly looking back at the book. I knew I had a crush on him since the beginning of the first year but I have always been to shy to get any closer to him on the train nor at the school and when I was sorted into Gryffindor and he was sorted into Slytherin, I knew that I couldn't get close to him so I watched for afar. I...

I was snapped out from my thought when a hand laid my leg and I looked down at the hand and met Blaise's eyes.

"Deep in thought?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sorry" I said with a blush and quickly, to avoid questions about what I was thinking, I read on.

**"but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too."**

Many students raised their eyebrows at this, no doubt thinking it was odd and that as a famous boy he should have millions of picture at home.

I sighed deeply and shock my head at the stupidity of the other students, my own eyes looked up at the roof and that's when I saw the shadow figure again and this time it was sitting on top of a pretty large statue, seeming to study us.

I gave it a small smile, not feeling threaten by its presence, in fact if I didn't know any better I would say that the shadow figure was just like Blaise: A Shadow Demon.

I felt more then saw its surprise at the smile I have given it but I ignored it and started to read again.

**"Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. "**

Snape winced slightly "That voice is the most terrible way to wake up to. It fells like your ear drops starting to bleed and you won't be able to heard right before a hour have gone by."

Many winced at that, some even rubbed their ears as if they felt the pain.

Hades grimace "Not if you get used to hear it every morning since you was four" he said and I swallowed hard, somehow my brain seemed to rush through all the possibility as to why he was woken that way.

Suddenly I stiffed a bit as I felt the presence of the shadow demon, or whatever it was, on the roof have come closer to us but held its distance still.

Hades seemed to stiffen at the same time as me and we looked at each other with a knowing look.

Blaise was looking straight at the shadowed demon, daring it to come any closer and that seemed to make the demon to back away slightly.

Draco was the only one that didn't seem to realize its presence as he laid his head on Hades shoulder softly as he closed his eyes, just listening to the story which by the way I started to read again.

**"Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. "**

Many sighed and Bill raised a eyebrow "You must have the room closest to the kitchen if you are able to hear that."

This cost both Fred and George to blanch making me know that they realize where Harry was sleeping and this made them glare at their mother with a frown. Arthur raised a eyebrow at this but said nothing, wanting to see what is going on and why his sons, the twins, seemed to be angry about something.

**"He rolled onto his back **_and he was careful to not put too much pressure on it as it still hurts after his uncle's 'lessons', _**and tried to remember the dream he had been having. "**

This cost almost everyone to blanch when his back was mention and the pain in it. Hermione frowned, trying to understand why his back was hurting and then she paled.

"HE hurts You?!" she shouted, face had gone completely white. Maybe there was hope for her to see the truth behind Dumbledore's lies.

"Of course Mrs. Granger" said Hades simply. "Why do you think that I am awkward about hugs and any friendly touches? Why do you think that I held to myself after that... Point taking incident?" Hades finish which had gotten everyone to blanch, many was looking down since they knew that they was part of Hades distrust towards them.

**"It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it **_before it had turned into something else which for the sake of him he couldn't remember _**but he had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before."**

"Remembering it now?" asked Blaise while he leaned his neck backwards so his head was in Hades lap and looked up at him.

Hades smirked "Of course, it had only been my... other self... trying to reach out to me" he said simply.

"Ah... I see" said Blaise and looked back at the students to see their reactions.

I had to shake my head, knowing that Hades would hold what he really is to... maybe the third or fourth book.

**"His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded. "Nearly, " said Harry. "Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday. " Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. "Nothing, nothing... "Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten?"**

"Pretty easy to do" said Hades "since they are fussing about it a month before it happen, making up plans, buying him stuff that he wants even if it isn't his birthday yet he gets very expensive things. So tell me, why can't I forget about it?" he asked confused.

"We don't blame you" I said along with Daphne, Snape, Blaise and Draco. Draco seemed disgusted by just the thought of how spoiled Dudley was.

**"Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks, **_he was careful to not injure his arm more then it was_**. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider..."**

Ron shudders and only Hermione comforted him while she looked at the others, obviously thinking that they would comfort him too but they all ignored them. I just continue the reading like if I haven't noticed this.

**"..off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept."**

The hall had grown awfully quiet, it was so quiet that you could almost hear a coin hitting the floor from afar.

I sighed and closed my eyes, counting down from 10 to 0 and when I just got to 0, cries of outrages and screams of denials and curses all around was heard.

McGonagall along with all other head of houses turned to Dumbledore and screamed at him. Many questions was also turned towards Hades which was now looking at the roof.

That's when something happen that no one had foreseen.

Narcissa Malfoy ran from her place where she sat, even if Lucius tried to stop her, she got her arms around Hades and mumbling 'sorry' and 'if only I had' and 'nephew'.

Hades P.O.V.

I sat where I was in shock, I was so shocked that I didn't see the surprise on everyone's faces but I did fell the demon in the shadows surprise. I heard her whisper and blamed herself that she hadn't come for me since I was part of the family.

I slowly felt the wetness of tears come through my west but I still couldn't bring myself to comfort her, not yet since I had no idea which side she was on.

Narcissa P.O.V.

I sighed, knowing that I could only blame myself for this cold side of Harry... no Hades. Now I know why the changes looked so familiar yet so different. He was a Hell Demon, the demon blood that was in the Black family tree since the founders time. He is the first one that ever had been accepted as a Hell demon after Aidon Black, the one that the family line started with.

I looked up at Hades face and knew right there and then that I had to show my true personality to be accepted back into the bloodline of Hell Demon, even if it was in my veins I knew that Hades could kick me out from that bloodline, which would made my blood to burn and kill me inside out.

I bowed my head down in shame of my past, knowing that I had changed a lot since my school days but now I had a reason to go back to that personality again.

Neville P.O.V.

I sat in both shock and surprise as I saw emotions flicked from sadness, regret and last shame on Mrs. Malfoy's face. I along with the others watched as Mrs. Malfoy walked back to her husband and sat down, head still bowed.

I swallowed slightly and then cleared my throat in sign that I was going to continue reading.

**"When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. "**

Growls was heard from the room, but the most deepest and emotional growl came from Blaise which made me realize something. Blaise was a demon and Hades was a Prince demon, this made Blaise protective of Hades cause of his rank and place in the demon world, even if Blaise self didn't know why he felt the need to protect Hades.

Storing all information I got somewhere in my brain, I turned back to the book wanting to have this chapter over with.

**"Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast."**

"And that is a understatement of the century" I said with a groan as I wonder if his speed has changed anything at all since the blocks had been taken away.

**"Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. "**

The hall was very quiet and I feel like I almost had enough of the Dursleys and I had almost just started reading. I sighned, cursed myself for taking this chapter.

**"The only thing Harry likes about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **_However, he still felt uneasy about having it, it just didn't feel right. _**But he had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. "In the car crash when your parents died, " she had said."**

"Car Crash?!" said a lot of adults that had assumed that Hades knew his history by now and that was every adult in the room, and the students stared in shock since they too had assumed that.

**"And don't ask questions." Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys."**

Snape looked at Hades surprised, it did explain a lot since he never asked questions on the first year, now when he think about it, he hadn't asked many questions at all.

**"Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place."**

Snickers was heard all over the place but Hades frowned. "If she could stop doing that I might had been able to tame it by letting it grow out!" he said.

This got everyone to quiet down, maybe there wasn't a Potter curse it was just that the Potter hair was meant to be long.

**"Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. "**

Draco shuddered suddenly, his face was slightly green. "That is just plain disgusting" he said with another shudder.

**" Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig."**

Draco choked on his breath but then he laughed out laud and tried to regain control quickly after. But he wasn't the only one that was laughing, in fact the Weasley Twins and some Slytherin was laughing too and I could see amusement on Percy's face though he quickly cover it with a fake frown.

Charlie however cover his face in his hands but the shaking of his shoulders was shown that he was laughing.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" shouted Molly Weasley out and stood up, ignoring every look of disgust on the students as she walked over to where Hades sat and poked him on his chest. "Have you no shame at all?! You shouldn't call your own cousin, that loves you I may add, a pig! If I hear one more insult from the book I will..." but her was she cut off.

"You will what...?" Hades asked coldy and I had to swallow and it was hard to, I knew that tone all to well but I had never heard it before and that was puzzling for me.

Hades P.O.V.

I didn't know what happened at first when Mrs. Weasley started to shout but I know that it wasn't any bad, in fact I accepted it. I withdrawn into myself slowly as Mrs. Weasley started to poke my chest, I straighten my back and folded my hands in my laps. My right leg slowly going over my left as a mask that I didn't know I had came up slowly.

"...If I hear one more insult from the book I will..." said Molly Weasley but I cut her off easily with a tone that told everyone that I was used to get my way and I won't have anyone shouting at me like Mrs. Weasley just did.

"You will what?" I asked coldy in my General tone, wait what?

I saw that shock appeared on Queen Rose but I showed no sign of seeing it as I spoke to Mrs. Weasley. "Are you going to force me over your knee and spank me like a five year old child? Are you going to force me to do chores around the castle? Are you going to torture me with your lectures? Last time I checked I never was part of your family, Molly Weasley and I prefer to keep it that way."

The silence around the Hall was chilling, everyone was looking in shock at me and Umbridge's eyes was huge like two plates, it was clear what she was thinking: 'Have we another Dark Lord in the making?'.

I ignored this as I looked straight in Molly Weasleys eyes. "So be a nice woman and wife to Arthur Weasley and go back to your seat before you make more damage then what you already have and I will consider that maybe I will forgive you and your stealing." I said coldly.

Neville P.O.V.

I was almost strapped on my seat at the quick respond and shut down of the Ge... I mean Hades, why did I try to call him the General? I glanced down at Blaise which I now noticed a glow in his eyes and his eyes was sky-blue as he was looking at Hades in shock. I quickly looked at my watch and saw the slight glow in my own eyes and then I looked at the Ge... I mean _**Hades **_why do I want to call him the General all the time?

In any case, I saw a slight glow in Hades eyes too but it was gone as quickly as Mrs. Weasley had sat down.

This got me in deep thought as I watched Blaise's eyes turn normal again which I could slightly know that mine had too. I thought about the blocks that was taken off and realize that Hades had a second magical core could have something to do with Hades changes and why he is the way he is now.

The changes was clear that he had become more distance and withdrawn and he doesn't trust so easily anymore.

I stored all information with the changes in Blaise as I started to read again, knowing that I had to ponder this mystery later.

**"Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, mean while, was counting his presents. His face fell. "Thirty-six, " he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year. "**

Blaise shook his head slowly "Spoiled" was the only word coming from his lips as he frowned at the wall. His hand going up to his chest but he paused before putting the hand down, seeming confused why he just did that.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy. " "All right, thirty-seven then, " said Dudley, going red in the face. "**

Many was starting to get disgusted with how many presents the cousin of Harry Potter got, somehow still believing that Harry and Dudley was still cousins.

**"Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right'' Dudley thought for a moment."**

"Oh Gaia!" shouted Draco out and everyone all was shocked, but I had also a sense of familiar with the word 'Gaia' but I couldn't place it. "You are actually telling me he got thirty-nine presents? I thought that thirty-seven was too much and people here is saying I was spoiled, but this takes the cake!" he said and shook his head.

I looked around and saw that everyone was either to shocked for words or disgusted by how spoiled Dudley was however Lucius eyes was shining with approval, thought why, I didn't know.

**" It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty... Thirty... " "Thirty-nine, sweetums, " said Aunt Petunia."**

"That's..." started Snape with a mixture of feelings.

"Using" said Hades with a shrug, "He have always done that and he is a month older than me. In fact he is making me do all his homework at that time to make sure that his parents don't know that he is in fact a bully."

Frowns comes over the adults and I can see that some more doubts of the newspapers was coming, in fact some even looked like they was struggle in believing in Hades and believing that he is a liar.

**""Oh. " Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then. "Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"Oh I can see that" said Blaise suddenly with a cocky smirk on his lips which had never been there before. "Sitting in a office just like his dad and his mind wandering in the direction of Drills. The stupidity of this family is amazing me" he said as he chuckled.

I had to laugh a bit as I pictured Dudley doing just that and even Hades mouth twitched upwards.

**"At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried."**

The Pre... I mean Draco, rolled his eyes at the way the chapter was heading. I had to frown to myself, why did I just try to call Draco, The President? I shook my head, something clearly was happening to the for of them.

"What could have put holes on hers balloon, yo?" asked Fred suddenly and I looked at him in shock and saw the slight hint of a glow but it was very faint.

Fred looked over at George which just shrugged his shoulders, his eyes also had the hint of a glow but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

What in the Gaia's name is going on? I shook my head, trying to stay focus on the book but so many questions was now in my head that I close couldn't focus and I had always hated that.

**"Bad news, Vernon, " she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him. " She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, **_but Harry's face was completely closed and ensured to not show any emotion even if _**his heart made a leap."**

"Gezz" said a seven year Slytherin, "it is a wonder how you never got into Slytherin."

"I wonder that myself" said Hades while staring daggers at Albus to-many-name Dumbledore, which got me to realize that maybe he had something to do with it.

_"My friend, the fates are cruel"_ chanted Blaise suddenly with so much softness that my heart made a leap in my chest. I have heard that sentence before but where?

Many was looking at Blaise in surprise but he suddenly frowned in confusion, obviously wondering why he suddenly said that.

**"Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. **_But it also came with a win-win sentence. The Dursley being able to do what they want for the day and Harry can do his 100 sits-up and then 100 push-ups before being able to take a shower as Mrs. Figg didn't seem to mind him doing that, though in truth, he had no idea why he did it."_

This cost many people to blanch, even Madam Bones seemed to realize something since her eyes lighten up but she kept silence.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. "**

"Uhm, that wasn't I honorable thing to think, Hades" I said only barely stopping myself from saying General.

Hades just shrugs.

"When did you start talking about Honor, Neville" asked Hermione in a frown and I just looked at her. Considering if I should give her a lecture about honors which she obviously have forgotten as she is under Dumbledore's thumb or if I shall let it be for now. I choice that last and turned back to the book.

However this was seemed to a wrong thing to do as Hermione and Ron stood up and Dumbledore suddenly spoke. "Answer her, Mr. Longbottom" he said harshly.

Hades grimaced "I thought that the silence charm on you would last at least one more chapter. Obviously it did not" he said.

"So it was you that put it on me! Harry, my dear boy. I just want the best for you, you must have realize this right?" asked Dumbledore and Hades just shrugs and looks over at me.

"Continue" he said and I nodded and started to read even if Dumbledore tried to speak again.

**"We could phone Marge, " Uncle Vernon suggested. "Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy. "**

"The felling is mutual" said Hades with a raised eyebrow as to dare Mrs. Weasley to blow up again since her face had turned red.

**"The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug."**

Many growled at the word 'slug' however Lucius seemed shocked. I wonder if the dark lord has said the same thing about muggles, and if so, he now knew that this family thought the same about Wizards and Witches.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?""On vacation in Majorca, " snapped Aunt Petunia. "You could just leave me here, " Harry put in **_logically (he'd be able to do his sit-ups and push-ups, maybe even jog around the house a few laps before taking a shower)._**"**

Many adults was now frowning, perhaps they are wondering why Harry always did those two things but I had a feeling I knew why but still didn't know it myself. In fact I had glanced at the watch a few times in the last chapter and wondered to myself when I could go out and do that kind of things.

I shook my head and started to read, not understanding what is going on at all.

**"Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. "And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. "I won't blow up the house, " said Harry **_coldly_**, but they weren't listening. "I suppose we could take him to the zoo, " said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... And leave him in the car... " "That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone... " Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried -but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. "**

Draco shook his head "He is worse then what you told us, Hades."

Hades just shrugs but I can see that he was still daring his former friends to say anything, he really are putting his foot down now and I can't blame him.

I looked back at the book and got a puzzled look on my face and then I looked at Hades. "uhm Hades, how do you say these two words?" I asked confused.

Hades looked into the book at the words I pointed at and then he closed his eyes with a small smirk before he putting himself into acting as Petunia on that day.

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" **Hades shouted and flinging his arms around Draco and he burst out laughing in Hades arms. In fact everyone was laughing at how Hades got into the act easily, clearly pointing to that he had seen it millions of times to remember it easily.

I cleared my throat and continue on where he left of with his act.

**"she cried, flinging her arms around him. "I... Don't... Want... Him... T-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **_Harry, who was used to this already, raised a eyebrow at him in what he think was the 11th time when this happen._

"It's shows" grumbled Draco, still in Hades arms.

"Indeed" said Severus.

I suddenly felt my eyes move up to the roof once more and now saw tree shadows sitting on the statue's top. They all was watching, in fact two of them was shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

I shook my head with a smile and started to read again while deep inside wondering who these tree shadows really was.

**"Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

"Sounds familiar, Professor?" Hades suddenly asked Snape and he nodded with a frown on his face.

"Indeed" he once again said but the frown was still on his face. I looked at Dumbledore and noticed that his eyes was blazing with fury at being ignored by all three head of house sitting at the staff table.

**"Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. Half an hour later, Harry, who **_still trying to make sense on how it happen_**, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. **

"First time!" shouted every Slytherin but Pansy who thought it was good thing to do against Hades. Theodore Nott suddenly stood up from his seat and walked over to where I and m friends was and looked down at Hades.

"Come, we will allow you to sit with us if you like" he said with a smile which cost me to blanch and Harry to raise a eyebrow in question.

"Why?" Hades asked Mr. Nott but there was a sign that he will listen to Mr. Nott since he had a white scarf.

"Slytherin rule 5: 'Sentiant vis alios haberi.' " said Mr. Nott which got me to flash a smile at him but Hades raised his eyebrow a bit higher and he sighed. "Also meaning: 'Treat the others as you want to be treated.'"

Hades got a small sign of a smile on his lips before he nodded slightly.

I and my friends stood up and followed Mr. Nott to the Slytherin table. Many of the Slytherin made rooms for them all to sit down and Mr. Nott sat down in front of Hades and Draco got into Hades laps which his only respond to that was to wrap his arms around his waist.

Queen Rose slowly stood up from her seat and walked over to the Slytherin table and slowly touched Hades shoulder.

Hades looked at her with a raised eyebrow but then he shook his head slightly and mouthed 'after the sorting'. She nodded and went back to her seat, Snape had in fact gone back to his seat at the staff table.

I started to read once more, but I couldn't take my smiles of my lips, 'Sentiant vis alios haberi,' indeed.

**"His aunt and uncle hadn't been able tothink of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. "I'm warning you, " he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"Ow!" said a second year Slytherin "He sure are cruel that uncle."

I couldn't help but nod then I looked at the roof and was shocked to see that the shadow figures had moved so they still could see us.

I tried to ignore the chilling feelings of these figures and continue reading, even if I just wanted to demand their names.

**"I'm not going to do anything, " said Harry, "honestly.." But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen."**

"Well at least you are punish for using magic in Muggle world" Umbridge suddenly said with her sicken sweet voice.

Hades sighed "Professor, in case you didn't realize it. I had no control over what accident magic would do and at this point in time I was still only ten and had no clue that the Wizarding World existed. I only had my knowledge that I was different from the others and I really thought that I was a 'Freak' as my uncle use to put it."

Minister Fudge looked very confused but he knew one thing. Maybe, just maybe Harry hadn't started the war of truth and lies and that Dumbledore used his name to just get his way and these books maybe would answer a lot of questions that he now had in his head, questions that needed answers.

**"Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar. " **

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly."**

People sighed deeply, clearly wanting this chapter over and I couldn't blame them.

**"Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry."**

Flitwick eyes widen a bit "Pretty impressed shrinking charm Mr. Potter. Advance too" he added.

I looked at Dumbledore and noticed he was glaring at Hades but was unable to speak and I had to smile, knowing that he once again was under a Silent charm.

"I know.." Hades said with a shrug but his eyes had narrowed when Flitwick had spoken, this made me wonder if they was involved in his distrust of teachers.

**"Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. **_Afterwards when he could clearly think about what had happen he come to the only explaining that it was either a guardian angel watching over him or he really was something... special..."_

"Think like that Harry" said Daphne with a smile. "It is better then 'Freak' any day" she added which she got nods in agreements.

Hades looked a Daphne slightly, at first his face was very cold and indifferent which I saw got Daphne nervous that she had said something wrong.

A few second later a small smile appeared on Hades lips, warming his face a bit.

**"But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spendingthe day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people atwork, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles. "... Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums, " he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **_Harry had to bite his tongue to not mention anything about the flying motorcycle in his dream but he did look longing at the sky through the car window."_

Hagrid sighed heavily from where he sat and it was only then I noticed the huge regret in his eyes, it made my heart sink.

**"If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, **_which he stopped when he was five_**, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas."**

**"It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond."**

"Harry" snapped Luna with a smirk which got everyone of the Slytherins to raise a eyebrow at. "Do not insult the gorilla" she said.

Hades stared at Luna a few second "Your right, but I did not insult the gorilla, I did insult Dudley" he said.

Luna giggled and nodded "Just wanted to see your comeback."

This got some Slytherin to laugh softly and nodded, it was better then what Hades seem to have gotten before.

**"Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunch time, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. "**

Lucius sighed deeply but then he leaned to Hades ears and whispered, I was shocked to be able to hear it very easily even if I sat two seats away.

"Harry, do you mind, can I tell my Lord where these people are?" he asked slowly.

Hades frowned but then eyes lighten up "You can" he whispered back "But I rather him to come here and join us. We will have break after next chapter, you can contact him then" he said.

Lucius stared at Harry in surprise but nodded. I just shook my head, he did say that Voldemort and him was similiar in different ways.

**"They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. "**

**"After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**_In fact, Harry felt right at home there."_

Every lion blanched but those that sat with Hades knew this but the Slytherins, even Draco, blanched.

Obviously had thought that Harry would walk out from the reptile house as quick as possible. Pansy Parkinson looked very shocked at what she heard.

**"Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. **

**In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. "Make it move, " he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again, " Dudley ordered."**

"This is the most dishonorable thing I every read or seen in my whole life! Let the snake sleep! I am sure it deserves that as much as you deserve your birthday!" I shouted, I couldn't keep in my boiling anger that had to my unnoticed build up inside me.

"Oh dear, he snapped" said Blaise softly with a sigh. "Prepared for a lecture of honor" he added.

"I thought that you could at least have some honor in your flesh and bones but I am starting to think that I am wrong! Who in the hell ordering their father for something as... as... as this most dishonorable thing! The snake is just there for you to watch it as it do things in its own nature, he is not there for your own amusement!" I shouted in anger.

In fact Minister Fudge had dodged under the staff table since he was sitting there beside Professor Umbridge and Madam Bones looked at me in surprise and shock.

"Angeal" said Hades suddenly which got me to freeze, did he just call me Angeal? I looked over my shoulder and Hades, but he also seemed very shocked at what he had called me so we let it go for now until we had more answers.

I quickly cleared my throat, seeming to do that a lot, before reading.

**"Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. "This is boring, " Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.**

**It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house."**

"gezz, you sure know how to bring the mood down, yo" said Fred in humor. George just nodded. This cost me to narrow my eyes at them, their action was familiar but where I had no idea.

**"The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked. Harry stared.**

**Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked backat the snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling.**

**It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time. " "I know, " Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him **_and he felt quite stupid_**. "It must be really annoying. "The snake nodded vigorously, **_this made him realize that somehow he could talk to snakes. _**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil."**

"So that how you knew you was a Parseltongue" Draco said in surprise.

Hades shrugs "of course, but I didn't know it was called Parseltongue until my second year."

Many students either blushed or had shamed looks when he mention the second year.

**" "Was it nice there?"The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could."**

"Which isn't fast, I will tell you" said Hades as he shook his head. My eyes suddenly caught sight of silver in his hair as he did that, thought I was quiet. Maybe the figures on the roof could tell us what the hell is going on.

"But I did become taken by surprise" I heard him add afterwards.

**"Out of the way, you, " he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished."**

Howls of laughter was heard all over the Great Hall, a lot of people fell down from their seats as they was laughing madly.

Even I had a problem to keep in my laughter, in fact I was happy that Hades had done this since it lighten my mood that he got some punishment for the dishonor he had done.

**"The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo. "The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass, " he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Magic" sang both Bill and Charlie Weasley which got them a frown from their mother.

**"The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

I snarled angrily and the students who haven't seen me like this did the wise thing to no say anything. I didn't know how long I would keep myself from burning this book and never speak of it again if they had.

**"Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals, " before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food."**

Molly Weasley open her mouth to say something but a look from me and my angry face and disgust she held herself back.

I was happy that she did since at this moment I could hardly think of anything then to run my Buster Sword through their useless little necks, I didn't even stop to think why I thought of a Buster Sword at all.

**"He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. **

**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, hecame up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

Gasps was heard all around me but they said nothing since they didn't want me to snap once more.

**"This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions.**

**There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. **

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word.**

**The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. "**

I smashed the book on the table making everyone jump before I walked out from the hall.

Hades blinked in shock "I think we will take a small break since this chapter really got on Neville's nerves. I for one want everyone to hear the stories and I won't let anyone say other which" Hades said and gave a pointed look at Umbridge before he picked up the book and followed Neville along with Draco and Blaise.


	6. Break and meetings

Chapter six: **Break and meetings.**

**Dumbledore P.O.V**

I won't allow this! Harry Potter should not have a own will! He should just be a good boy and follow the rules that he have done up until the Queen came!

I need to get a grip on the boy again and I know that I can use Ron and Hermione for this, they have done so much already but this is needed.

The boy is supposed to die for the greater good and if we read these books I know people are going to protest. We need to stop this reading as quick as possible.

All these thoughts run through my mind, but what I didn't expect was that Neville ran out from the Great Hall after reading the chapter in the mixture of rage and disgust.

Many adults started to move around as well, but Blaise, Draco and Harry followed Neville. They was shortly followed by Mr. Malfoy.

**Lucius Malfoy P.O.V**

I never thought this was possible but it seems that fates really have proved me wrong. I knew at once that my lord needed to know about Potters... I mean Hades past and possible future.

I apparate back home, knowing that my lord is still there. Quickly I walked to my lord's office and knocked onto the door before opening it. Tom, which he didn't mind me calling, looked up at me from some papers. I am glad that Severus found a potion that had brought back his youth.

"Lucius" Tom said in a soft tone as he put down the papers, which I noticed was of some company in japan where they tried to find out the past of some city that had been build on a metal platform.

"My lord" I said softly and closed the door behind me. "I came with news and a request from Potter which seems to call himself Hades now." I explained.

Tom frowned at me, clearly confused why Potter call himself a name that has to do with the underworld.

"Talk" said Tom as he leaned back into his chair.

"Yes, the Queen Rose took him, Neville Longbottom, Draco and Blaise Zabini away before we came to the school." I started as I sat down on a chair in front of Tom's desk.

"Apparently, when I spoke to Luna Lovegood, when no one was looking she told me how the Queen have come there in cold fury.

I quote: 'When would I know that Lily Evans nee Mortimer was killed by the dark lord? When was I to know that my nephew survived the killing curse?.'

Tom blinked several times before he swallowed "So I..." Tom sighed deeply "I killed a princess?" he finished.

"My Lord, you didn't know and Dumbledore is the one to blame for making you use the killer curse on her. He imperious you remember?" I said in a scolding tone.

Tom chuckled a bit "I guess I need to explain that to Harry then, about how I finally are free from the imperious curse."

I nodded but then shook my head "Potter are different now my lord, you should see him yourself to be able to believe it." I said.

"Continue..." said Tom with a eyebrow raised.

"Well it's not only Hades that has changed, so have the other three." I sighed knowing this is going to be hard to believe for my lord.

"My son, while haven't changed much, the veela light in his eyes has returned for him but he also acts like a different person. While this isn't show as much as the other three but I know my son and I know that my son would never say 'Oh Gaia'. Nor do he have the walk of a man that had been taking classes of manners since he was four years old!" I said with both confusion and shock.

Tom's jaw open a bit but then he started at me. "And you started to train him... when?"

"When he was eight" I said softly and sighed before shaking my head.

"Blaise Zabini is now different too. His hair are richly brown that goes down to his shoulder. His skin color have changed a little bit. He is very protective of Potter now and will glare or growl at anyone that tries, to him, hurt Potter. He even chanted 'My friend, the fates are cruel.' And while he did chant that his eyes did turn sky-blue with a glow in it." I explained and Tom's jaw had dropped at the mention of glow but I didn't notice as I continue explaining what I have seen.

"Neville Longbottom has also changed and these changes shows. His body had grow more taller and he got more muscular than before too. His hair had grown slightly longer and much more royal. His eyes had turned more darkly than before but still held the same innocent in them as before. However this, before I come here, Neville burst into a lecture for us all to take into mind..."

I sighed before quoting: 'This is the most dishonorable thing I every read or seen in my whole life! Let the snake sleep! I am sure it deserves that as much as you deserve your birthday! I thought that you could at least have some honor in your flesh and bones but I am starting to think that I am wrong! Who in the hell ordering their father for something as... as... as this most dishonorable thing! The snake is just there for you to watch it as it do things in its own nature, he is not there for your own amusement!'

"I even notice that from time to time his eyes would also glow in a deep-blue coler. But it is Potter, or Hades as he call himself that has changed the most" I said and took a deep breath.

"His hair was waist long, completely black but when the halls light shines into it, it shows hints of red in it. The scar on his forehead are completely gone. His eyes was not Lily's crystal green color but more like the Killer Curse's color. All through his appearence are both handsome and deadly." I told Tom slowly.

"I have seen cat-like cold green eyes in his eyes one time that still cracking me up" I then continued by telling how Molly Weasley had tried to take back what he called his cousin in the book once and how we ended up starting to read about Potters life.

I then continue to tell him of all the betrayals that the Queen had told the school and how cunning Potter now was.

Tom seemed to grow interested the more he heard about the story of the book, he grown angry of what was read of Potter's life at the Dursley and how they saw us as.

**Tom P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but the more that Lucius told me about it, the more I wanted to believe and see for myself. When the betrayals was explained I could only think back on the betrayals I had and how I was used both sexual and as a weapon for Dumbledore. I shuddered, I really hoped that the first part wasn't the same for Harry.

When I heard about the glow in their eyes my heart shrank horribly. "Lucius, did you say that they had a glow in their eyes?" I asked, clearly didn't want to believe it.

Lucius nodded "Yes, what about it?"

I slowly picked up a very old paper from the desk and read out loud for my best friend since school.

"SOLDIER is the elite fighting force. hey are advanced super-soldiers with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. SOLDIER operatives are recognizable by the "glow" their eyes take." I read and looked at Lucius. "Lucius, either these three had ancestors that's been in the SOLDIER of the ancient 'metal city' or three of these SOLDIER have been reborn and giving a second chance to do something!" I explained.

Lucius nodded slowly "Perhaps, my son has another one inside them that isn't a SOLDIER but something else." Lucius said.

"Indeed, but only time will tell. I will come with you to the school." Tom said and stood up.

**Blaise Zabini P.O.V**

I and my friends, from this morning, followed Neville to the lake where he let go of a shout of rage of what he had read about Hades fake cousin, and I couldn't blame him, even I was furious with what Hades had been through and how that fake cousin acted.

Draco left since he had something to do and he told Hades that he would be at the Great Hall in a hour time to continue reading.

I and Hades just watched as Neville punched a tree several time, his hands became bloody.

"My friend, the fates are cruel" slipped from my mouth before I even could stop it. "There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess." I was very confused why I said just that but I pushed it down when I saw Neville relaxing and then turns to look at us.

"Genesis! Just shut it! I don't need to hear the poem now!" Neville shouted at me, making me smirk cocky, thought why, I do not know.

"Let go of your anger Angeal! " snapped the General, wait what?.Neville looked at Hades in shock.

"Or do you let the anger consume you so you will burn down a town just like I did?!" Hades shouted, but then confusion crossed his face.

Silence seems to last several minutes before Neville open his mouth. "Have you also realize that something strange is going on? I mean, you call me Angeal two time now and I just shouted Genesis at Blaise."

We all three nodded at the same time, confusion was on our face.

"Whatever it is... it's not dangerous at least" said Hades before he turns "Come let's go back to the Great Hall and eat some lunch before reading the next chapter.

Neville groaned "do we have too?".

However they didn't realize that the changes they was having was far dangerous then anything the Wizarding World have ever seen.


	7. Sorry!

**Hey guys and girls, I have come across a writer block here and are trying to come over it. So while this is going on in this read-the-book fanfiction I have started a new one called 'The Earl's Return.'**

**This doesn't mean that I have abandon this work or anything, only that I am trying to come over my block and memories of how I wanted the next chapter to turn out and I will tell you in 'The Earl's Return' when I am starting to send more chapters on this one again.**

**Until then I would be very happy if you would be able to read it!**

**With a lot of apologizes,**

**Mortimer Riddle.**


	8. Adopted! I might return later on

**I'm sorry guys but since I do not see myself turning back to this one anytime soon so I allowed Katlyn Belles to adopt this story, however I might continue later on. I just says this here so that it won't confuse anyone as to why she/he has a similar story on her/his account.**

**Mortimer Riddle.**


End file.
